


Koniec i początek

by missMHO



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: Po krótkim uścisku, Steve wkroczył na platformę, Banner odliczył od pięciu w dół i… Nic się nie stało. Z każdą mijającą sekundą Bucky czuł rosnąca w nim panikę. Czemu Steve nie wrócił?





	Koniec i początek

**Author's Note:**

> Czyżbym wreszcie uleczyła trochę moją martwicę na temat MCU i zaczęła znów pisać fiki do tego uniwersum? Na to wygląda.
> 
> Powiem krótko i na temat – bardzo nie podobało mi się zakończenie Steve'a w "Avengers: Endgame" i nie chodzi mi tu nawet o shipperskie preferencje. Ale jako że jestem shipperem i mam internet to nie tylko "naprawiłam" to co mi się nie podobało, ale też doprawiłam wszystko stucky ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że będzie wam się miło czytało! Komentarze i wszelki odzew zawsze mile widziany c:
> 
> Wielkie podziękowania dla [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) oraz [ofermod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofermod) za betę <3

 

– Nie rób nic głupiego.

Steve spojrzał na niego zaczepnie i Bucky nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Jak mógłbym, skoro całą głupotę zabierasz ze sobą? – odpowiedział, czując absurdalną satysfakcję z faktu, że _pamięta_.

Jednakże te słowa przywołały również mniej przyjemne uczucia. Ostatnim razem, gdy je wymienili, byli jeszcze młodzi i bez trosk kosmicznego kalibru, a potem… Potem Steve pozwolił naszpikować się eksperymentalnym serum i został Kapitanem Ameryką.

Po krótkim uścisku, Steve wkroczył na platformę, Banner odliczył od pięciu w dół i… Nic się nie stało.

Steve nie wrócił.

Z każdą mijającą sekundą Bucky czuł rosnąca w nim panikę. Czemu Steve nie wrócił? Czy coś mu się stało podczas misji? Czy zawinił sprzęt? Czy Steve… pozostał w innym czasie, bo czuł, że nie warto wracać do tego życia?

Bucky usłyszał krzyk i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to jego własny głos wołający za Steve'em.

Dlaczego nie wrócił?!

Bucky obudził się gwałtownie, a ten krzyk wciąż zdawał się rozbrzmiewać w jego głowie. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że wołał Steve'a _tylko_ we śnie i nie obudził przyjaciela.

Bo Steve był w pokoju obok. Steve _wrócił_ po rozrzuceniu tych przeklętych Kamieni w czasie i co więcej – postanowił spróbować zwykłego życia. Tarcza i tytuł zostały przekazane Samowi, a Steve w pełni oddał się pomocy innym w sposób niewymagający używania pięści, a szczerej rozmowy. Steve był w pokoju obok, bo przygarnął Bucky'ego do siebie na czas, którego Bucky potrzebował na zastanowienie się, co chce zrobić ze swoim życiem, skoro już nie jest poszukiwanym zbiegiem (wyglądało na to, że quasi-apokalipsa oraz zniknięcie i nagły powrót połowy ludzkości wystarczą, aby świat zajął się ważniejszymi sprawami niż Porozumienia dotyczące superbohaterów oraz eks-szpiedzy z poszatkowanym umysłem).

Oddech Bucky’ego wciąż był przyspieszony, a krew szumiała mu w uszach, jednak ponad tym wszystkim usłyszał kroki kierujące się w stronę swojego pokoju.

– Buck? Wołałeś mnie? – głos Steve’a rozbrzmiał za drzwiami i Bucky pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą na samego siebie. Nie dość, że Steve go przygarnął, to teraz Bucky jeszcze nie pozwalał mu spać. Steve miał codziennie spotkania z grupami wsparcia, musiał być wypoczęty dla swoich podopiecznych, a Bucky jak zwykle sprawiał mu tylko problemy.

Może powinien po prostu znowu zniknąć i pozwolić Steve’owi żyć bez takiego obciążenia.

– Wszystko w porządku, przepraszam, możesz wracać do siebie – odpowiedział wreszcie w stronę drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że usłyszy ponownie kroki, tym razem oddalające się od jego pokoju, jednak Steve nigdy niczego nie ułatwiał.

– Mogę wejść? – zapytał po chwili Steve i Bucky wiedział, że nie wygra.

– Tak – odpowiedział zrezygnowany. Towarzystwo Steve’a było zawsze mile widziane, nawet w środku nocy, lecz nadal czuł się winny za wybudzanie go swoimi przeklętymi koszmarami. A miewał je prawie cały czas: Zola, Hydra, Zemo, a teraz i cholerne podróże w czasie…

Steve powoli otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pokoju. Bucky siedział na łóżku, więc kiwnął na Steve’a, żeby przycupnął koło niego i mogli rozmawiać na równi.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Steve, zajmując miejsce na krawędzi łóżka.

– Tak, to tylko głupie sny. – Bucky machnął ręką i miał nadzieję, że Steve porzuci temat i zagada o cokolwiek innego.

– Usłyszałem moje imię… – Steve bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

Bucky westchnął. Chciał być z nim szczery, nie lubił niczego przed nim ukrywać, ale też nie chciał mu więcej dokładać na już wiele dźwigające barki. Chociaż Steve teraz i tak już wiedział, że koszmary Bucky’ego dotyczą też jego, już się nie wywinie.

– Śnił mi się dzień, kiedy poszedłeś zwrócić Kamienie – przyznał Bucky, wpatrując się, jak światło z korytarza wpadające przez otwarte drzwi do pokoju gra na ciemnym metalu jego lewej dłoni. – Śniło mi się, że nie wróciłeś…

Steve wziął ostry wdech, ale nadal nic nie mówił. Po chwili Bucky poczuł dotyk na swojej prawdziwej dłoni i zaskoczony zorientował się, że Steve ściska ją w geście wsparcia.

Pomimo tego, że Steve odnalazł go i przywrócił mu pamięć lata temu, wcale nie spędzili zbyt wiele chwil razem; nie na tyle, by dotyk Steve'a był czymś naturalnym, jak przed wojną. Tuż po ich walce na pokładzie Helicarriera, Bucky, zdezorientowany, zbiegł do Europy, aż do chwili, gdy afera z Zemo wyciągnęła go z ukrycia. Gdy Bucky przebywał w Wakandzie, Steve wciąż latał po świecie… A potem Bucky przestał istnieć na pięć lat. Teraz każdy dotyk Steve'a brał go z zaskoczenia, Buck wciąż czuł, że nie zasługuje na przytulenie czy nawet na przyjacielski uścisk ramienia. Jednakże po tylu latach braku kontroli nad własnym losem, Bucky powoli uczył się być odrobinę samolubnym i napawał się każdą chwilą bliskości między nimi.

Ani pranie mózgu, ani wymazanie ze świata przez magiczne Kamienie nie mogły zmienić faktu, że od kiedy byli nastolatkami Bucky kochał Steve’a bardziej niż cokolwiek i kogokolwiek na świecie. Zanim był w stanie pojąć, co naprawdę znaczą jego uczucia, że chciałby, aby Steve był dla niego kimś więcej niż przyjacielem, Bucky musiał wyruszyć na wojnę… Teraz, pierwszy raz od _dziesiątek lat,_ obaj są w jednym miejscu bez wiszącego nad nim zagrożenia i Bucky wie, że największym szczęściem, jakiego może doczekać, będzie patrzenie, jak Steve nareszcie układa sobie życie i znajduje kogoś, by wspólnie je spędzić. Gdy jeszcze był sierżantem Barnesem i nie wiedział, że Steve samowolnie poddał się rządowym eksperymentom, Bucky pozwalał sobie na cień nadziei, że jeśli wróci z wojny i powie Steve’owi o swoich uczuciach, _może_ okaże się, że są odwzajemnione… Lecz ich historia obrała inny, okrutniejszy, kurs.

Steve wciąż był częścią jego życia, nadal był najlepszym przyjacielem Bucky’ego – i było to więcej niż mógłby oczekiwać po tym, co przeszli, i był za to ogromnie wdzięczny. Jednak pragnienie czegoś więcej wciąż głęboko w nim tkwiło i Bucky nie potrafił się go pozbyć, bez względu na świadomość, że nigdy nie będzie niczym więcej niż skrytym życzeniem.

Zostały mu tylko te małe rzeczy, jak Steve przychodzący do niego w środku nocy, żeby trzymać go za rękę po obudzeniu z koszmaru. Nie miał prawa prosić o więcej, ale mógł się nacieszyć tym, co otrzymał.

Obrócił lekko swoją dłoń, tak, aby objąć tę Steve’a, i uścisnął ją w podzięce.

– Nie wiem, czy bym cię winił, gdybyś zdecydował się nie wrócić z przeszłości – odważył się powiedzieć. Pomimo że prawie szeptał, miał wrażenie, że jego słowa są natarczywe w nocnej ciszy. Jakby nie powinien ich wymawiać. – Życie było wtedy prostsze.

Bucky czuł, jak Steve się w niego wpatruje, ale sam nie podniósł wzroku, wciąż skupiając go na ich złączonych dłoniach.

– Może i wtedy życie było prostsze, ale ja już nie jestem tym samym człowiekiem co wtedy. Posiadając ten bagaż doświadczeń – Steve zrobił pauzę, szukając słów. – Nie myślę, że jako osoba, którą jestem teraz, wiedząc to, co wiem… Nie sądzę, że mógłbym się odnaleźć w przeszłości.

Bucky pokiwał głową, aby dać Steve’owi znać, że go słucha i rozumie, co ma na myśli.

– Poza tym… – Tym razem, gdy Steve się zawahał, nie brzmiał, jak gdyby zastanawiał się nad doborem słów, a wręcz jakby był zakłopotany. To sprawiło, że Bucky wreszcie podniósł wzrok i spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy, gdy ten kontynuował: – Odzyskałem ciebie po tylu latach poszukiwań, po Hydrze i Thanosie… Jak mógłbym cię teraz opuścić?

Serce Bucky’ego zaczęło bić mocniej i nienawidził się za to.

– Zebrałeś sobie tutaj niezłą ekipę – odparł, automatycznie próbując zbyć powagę tego, co właśnie powiedział Steve. – Sam, T’Challa, reszta Avengerów…

– Nikt nie zastąpiłby ciebie – przerwał mu Steve. Jego głos brzmiał nerwowo. Bucky już chciał zacząć się wycofywać z tego tematu, Thanos był nadal dość świeżą raną, gdy Steve znów przemówił, obierając ostatni kierunek, którego Bucky by się spodziewał. – Buck, po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy, nie mogę już tego dłużej ukrywać, że jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej niż przyjacielem.

Ich dłonie były nadal złączone i tylko dzięki temu Bucky zorientował się, że zaczęły drżeć mu ręce, bo Steve spojrzał w dół zszokowany tą, jak na razie jedyną, reakcją na jego wyznanie.

Myśli Bucky’ego zdawały się gnać jak wystrzelona kula, gdy próbował zrozumieć, co Steve miał na myśli, bo na pewno nie…

– Nie oczekuję, że odwzajemniasz moje uczucia, ale…

– Steve.

– … nie potrafiłem już dłużej tego w sobie dusić…

– Steve!

Steve wreszcie przestał mówić i znów spojrzał Bucky’emu w oczy.

– Nie jestem pewien, co _konkretnie_ próbowałeś mi właśnie powiedzieć, więc mam tylko nadzieję, że odpowiednią odpowiedzią będzie przyznanie, że jestem zakochany w tobie od ponad osiemdziesięciu lat i nawet cholerna Hydra nie była w stanie tego ze mnie wyplenić, biorąc pod uwagę, że umiałeś jednym słowem i machnięciem rzęs anulować ich pranie mózgu…

Bucky przerwał swoje nerwowe brednie, gdy poczuł, jak dłoń Steve’a wysuwa się z jego tylko po to, by wznieść się do jego twarzy i ująć ją w obie dłonie. Steve wziął głęboki oddech i oparł swoje czoło o czoło Bucky’ego.

– _Konkretnie_ próbowałam powiedzieć, że cię kocham, Jamesie Buchananie Barnes – głos Steve’a był cichy i delikatny, jakby mógł zakłócić tę bliskość między nimi czymkolwiek głośniejszym. Część Bucky’ego wiedziała, że do tego zmierza Steve, ale to ta druga część, pełna wątpliwości, przejęła kontrolę i sprawiła, że na moment przestał oddychać, a potem zakrztusił się nerwowym śmiechem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że na jakimś etapie złapał koszulkę Steve’a w pięści i trzymał ją teraz kurczowo, jakby gdyby inaczej miał zatonąć.

– Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się w _to_ pakować – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że Steve zrozumie, że przez „to” ma na myśli byłego zabójcę na zlecenie ze śmietnikiem w głowie, amputowaną ręką i podręcznikowym przykładem zespołu stresu pourazowego.

– Jestem pewien, że wpakowałem się już dawno temu i nie ma już dla mnie odwrotu – Steve odparł bez wahania. Jego prawa dłoń osunęła się niżej i Bucky poczuł, jak szorstki kciuk ociera się delikatnie o jego dolną wargę. – Mogę cię pocałować?

Bucky nie odpowiedział werbalnie, a jedynie zniwelował tę niewielką przestrzeń, która nadal oddzielała ich usta. Miał nadal poszatkowaną pamięć i nie robił tego z nikim od wieków, jednak był pewien, że nigdy żaden pocałunek nie smakował tak wspaniale. Na cudownie błogi moment Bucky zapomniał o wszystkim innym, o swoich wątpliwościach i niedowierzaniu, i w pełni oddał się ustom Steve’a, które z każdą mijającą chwilą stawały się coraz śmielsze. Bucky nie do końca zorientował się, kiedy obaj położyli się na łóżku, a język Steve’a wślizgnął się między jego wargi, ale był pewien, że nie było żadnego innego miejsca na świecie, w którym w tym momencie wolałby być bardziej niż w ramionach Steve’a… Steve’a, który go _kochał._

Gdy Steve oderwał się od niego, by wziąć większy oddech, i wtulił twarz w jego szyję, Bucky momentalnie wyczuł napięcie, które pojawiło się nagle w ramionach drugiego mężczyzny.

– Steve? – zapytał, poruszony nagłą zmianą w postawie ukochanego.

– Wszystko w porządku – zapewnił Steve, nadal ukrywając twarz. – Po prostu nadal czasem nie mogę uwierzyć, że po tych pięciu latach znów tu jesteś… – Zostawił przelotny pocałunek na szyi Bucky’ego. – Thanos nie tylko tobie zasponsorował nowe koszmary.

Bucky mocniej ścisnął Steve’a w swoich ramionach.

– Wiesz, po tym, jak Shuri naprawiła mi co nieco w głowie, to próbowała też mi trochę pomóc z ZSP. Na to już nie miała żadnych technologicznych cudów, ale załatwiła mi taki specjalny obciążony koc, który miał mi pomóc spokojnie spać. Myślę, że ty podziałasz nawet lepiej – skomentował, układając się wygodniej pod na wpół leżącym na nim Steve’em.

Steve się zaśmiał, co Bucky uznał za sukces. Może jednak nie będzie jedynie bezużytecznym bagażem dla Steve’a, jeśli nadal potrafił go rozśmieszyć. Może, jeśli da z siebie co tylko może, kiedyś w końcu zasłuży na to wszystko. Póki co, będzie korzystał na kredyt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr zablokował mojego fikowego bloga na fali czepiania się linków do ao3, więc wróciłam w pełni na twitter. Zapraszam więc **[tutaj](https://twitter.com/missmho_pisze)** jeśli chcecie pogadać, pozachwycać się jak śliczny jest Seb Stan, albo po prostu śledzić jak mi idzie mój żmudny proces bycia dorosłym i pisania fików >:D


End file.
